The Lonely Monster
by AwesomeMama
Summary: A story about showing kindness. "As I thought. My 'soon' was just as long as your death." -Short-


**_Hi there, peeps. This time I'll be making a story about Azami and his husband, along with their daughter, Shion. I don't really know about the story much, so I checked at wiki about the husband. I'm sorry if I am wrong, yet I don't know how the real theory goes. I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

_And yet, I'm just a monster._

_Humans are weak and pitiful beings. They create inventions but with the cooperation of tools and others. They live in a short period of time and dies instantly by just looking at them in the eyes. How pathetic. Dull creatures that dies easily are completely impossible to live without anyone or anything helping them. They aren't independent._

As I walked out of the forest, the normal scenario happened again, as always. People start to panic, ordering the others to keep cover inside of their shelters. I carelessly walked passed them, since it had always happened. Keeping my eyes closed, I went inside another unauthorized territory.

I was walking inside of the deep parts of the forest. Suddenly, I heard voices.

_"Don't leave me!"_

It appears that it was the sound of a little girl, crying for help from an older boy.

_"You have legs do you?!"_

_"But I think I broke my ankle!"_

_Hmph. Pathetic weaklings. _

All they can do is run. They won't face what's up ahead. They'll escaped from danger and only protect themselves as they leave others. How selfish.

_With this immortality that I have, nothing can withstand my greatness._

Hours flew by. And yet no one dares to come near the forest again, due to my presence. As I walked aimlessly, I found a big shady tree that might be a good place to rest.

_"Ahh.. This is peaceful."_

I muttered beneath my breath as I closed my eyes, intentionally to take a nice nap from an exhausting and yet worthless day.

_"What is the meaning of life.. If you have no goal to achieve..? Or any of that sort.."_I began to think of that again. That pathetic thought that I had through all of these decades.

Failed to rest, I heard a loud sound coming from the other side of the forest.

Curious, I stood up and went to the location where I heard it. After a while finding, I couldn't hear a sound anymore. It was silence.

_"Hmph. That wasted my time."_

I bragged. How long are these humans to keep up with their petty fights? They should've tried to figure out how to live longer than sacrificing their life for the sake of fighting. Without turning back, I heard a rustling sound in the bushes.

_"Who's there?"_

I asked. There was no response. I came near it and saw a figure of a young man, hiding in fear. _Why am I not surprised._ I leaned back and tried to avoid eye contact with him. But I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw him following me. A figure of a white-haired man with soldier-like clothes.

He appears to be shy that I knew he was following me. _I didn't trust him._ Using the powers of the snakes, I lifted him up the air.

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"..Wahhh..!"_

_"… Wahh?"_

_"How do you do that!?"_

This man must've hit his head really hard. Does he even know who I am? I putted him down harshly and began to take my leave. He quickly grasped between my hands and pulled me backwards, resulting me to fall on top of him.

_"What do you think you're doing?!"_

_"You are amazing!"_

_"What?"_

This boy starred into my eyes. It seems like my eye power has no effect on him for some reason. He seems awfully pale. His appearance remain white as snow. Judging by our physical appearance, we are completely different. _"Are you a medusa, young lady?" _he asked me with no sign of fear or hesitation. I simply nodded and began to stand up. He also did the same.

_"Are you not afraid of such monster like me, dear soldier?"_

_"Why, of course I'm not!"_

_"…"_

I began to think of him as an annoyance. He is wasting all of my time by his actions and speeches.

After a while, he began to grab my attention. From time to time, I think I'll get to know this person better. With hesitation, we became close.

_Finally, someone entered my lonely world._

.

_"C'mon Azami, you can do it! Push!"_

I gave my final strength to do this. After it came out, I let out a sigh of relief, relieved that it's over. He took the child, washed it and wrapped it clean. He then lends it to me.

_"It's a girl."_

He said. I gave a look at the child. _This is a start of a new life. _He looked at me with his gentle eyes and his warm smile, holding my hand with all of his warmth. He gave a laugh. I didn't know what to do but just stare at him in confusion. It took me a while to realize that I'm crying.

What is this? Am I sweating from my eyes? I've never felt such feeling. Is this what they always call it? _Happiness?_

_"I wish that this will last forever.."_

* * *

A few years had passed. It seems that you are the only one that grew older. I still remembered the day when I first met you. You were as tall as I am, but now, you are up ahead of me. Your voice and face had changed too.

With me and the child still young as ever, I had a feeling. I feel scared. I'm scared that I might end up alone again. Alone in my lonely world again.

With the powers of my snakes, I will create a world. A world where there is no tomorrow. A Never-Ending World. _Just for us._

_Wait for my arrival. I will be back soon._

I only hoped that my 'soon' is not as long as your death arrival.

* * *

I have created it. Through all of those years, I have finally created the world. Now, it is my turn to wait for you. I sat on the ground, near a big bushy tree where there's a great big view of the blue sky up above.

_ I waited._

_And waited.._

And waited…

I already knew that this will happen. I knew it from the start. I am not suitable for mortal humans such as yourself. The world that I created just for us had become a waste. As I watch the clouds pass by, the sky seems lonely. I counted the days. Those countless days. I've waited for you.. I had always been. Then I realized.

All of those words you said.

_"I will never leave you."_

_Liar._

_"I am always by your side."_

_Liar…_

_"I will always be with you."_

_Liar…!_

_"I love you."_

_LIAR!_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"Why..", I'm sorry. "Why..?", I've kept you waiting. "WHY!?", I've let you die._

Tears began to flow down my cheeks uncontrollably. It took me a great amount of time to figure that you will never come. That you've already left without saying 'farewell'. That our child had also left me. _That non of my beloved ones are here._

_"If that is so, then I have no interests of this matter anymore."_

This world that I've created became meaningless. What should I do for the rest of my life now that you're not here with me? Who will kiss me good night and serve me breakfast every morning? _No one._ As I thought.. I am alone once again.

Should I just disappear? If I do, I could see you both again. I still wished for those days. Those precious days where I've spent it with you. I will never forget it. You're warm smile, you're fearless face, you're loving personality.. And especially.. _You_.

Even if I don't and will not forgive you, **_I still love you with all my heart._**

* * *

**_Can you guys believe this? I cried at my own fan-fic. Man, I'm retarded. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Have a wonderful day, guys!_**


End file.
